Le temps du changement
by Alexandretta
Summary: Jack se rend à l'évidence.  Je ne possède que mon imagination. Rien de V ne m'appartient.  Voici ce que m'a inspiré cette saison en espérant qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose dans ce genre dans la saison 2 ;-D.N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Merci


Erica descendit au sous-sol où Jack l'attendait. Elle le vit faisant les cent pas ce qui la fit sourire. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis au point la mission prévue pour aujourd'hui, il était particulièrement à cran. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. La mission était simple. Une reconnaissance dans une clinique des Visiteurs spécialisée dans la fécondation in vitro mais pour pouvoir accéder aux locaux, il fallait un couple et Erica y allait avec … Hobbes. Tous les deux devaient se faire passer pour un couple en mal d'enfants. Bien évidemment Ryan ne pouvait pas le faire puisqu'il y aurait sans aucun doute des analyses médicales et Jack ne serait sans doute pas à l'aise dans le rôle du marié. C'était un excellent argument mais bien évidemment Jack ne supportait pas l'idée que Hobbes et Erica jouent au couple marié d'ailleurs il ne supportait pas l'idée que Hobbes et Erica jouent à quoique ce soit ensemble.

Jack entendit du bruit et se tourna vers l'escalier. Il vit Erica descendre tout en le regardant et lui souriant. Son menton tomba et il eut un flashback le renvoyant au soir où Erica avait dîné sur le vaisseau mère. Là, la jupe était un peu plus courte et le chemisier était blanc. Une tenue tout à fait classique mais qui fit son effet.

« _Elle est…_ » Jack arrêta le fil de sa pensée. Non, il ne pouvait pas trouver Erica Evans incroyablement sexy. Et pourtant, elle l'est. Et il pouvait le penser puisque depuis quelques semaines, il était défroqué. Le père Travis avait dit que ça se terminerait mal et avait été au bout de sa menace. Bien sûr, cela n'a pas fait particulièrement plaisir à Jack mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas accepter que la venue des Visiteurs soit considérée comme bénéfique par l'Eglise. Même si sa foi en Dieu l'animait toujours, c'est sa foi en l'Eglise qui avait vacillé. Il n'était donc plus un prêtre et pouvait donc penser ce qu'il voulait sauf que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que cela. Il était toujours tiraillé entre sa vie d'avant et ce qu'il est à présent devenu. Il n'était pas encore complètement détaché de cette vie mais quand il voyait Erica habillée ainsi, il sentait le processus s'accélérer.

Erica s'avança vers lui. Il réussit enfin à fermer la bouche et rassembla ses esprits.

« Jack ? »

- Erica… vous… vous… vous y allez habillée comme ça ? »

Les sourcils d'Erica se froncèrent. Quoiqu'il ait voulu dire, il le formulait vraiment très mal.

« Comme quoi Jack ?

-Oh non ! Ne vous méprenez pas, vous êtes très bien. » s'empressa-t-il de corriger se rendant compte qu'il avait été maladroit. « C'est juste que…

- Juste que quoi, Jack ?

-Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu…

-Un peu comment ? » Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait derrière. Elle n'avait pas choisi cette tenue par hasard. Elle lui donnait de la classe, elle savait que cela plairait à Jack. Elle voulait le faire réagir. Elle voulait qu'il mette définitivement derrière lui sa vie de prêtre. Elle savait que c'était égoïste mais elle en avait assez. Ils se tournaient autour depuis leur première rencontre. Il lui avait plu tout de suite cette nuit-là dans l'entrepôt. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit, elle s'était mise à ressentir quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais ressentir. Quand elle avait découvert qu'il était prêtre, elle lui en avait voulu. Même si ce n'était pas très logique mais elle lui en avait voulu. Il lui avait tenu la main sur ce toit et ce simple contact l'avait remuée au plus profond de son être. La colère qu'elle avait ressentie après lors de la venue de Jack au FBI, n'était pas uniquement due aux photos, mais aussi parce qu'il lui avait fait baisser sa garde alors qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer entre eux. C'était il y a quelques mois à présent et tout était différent. Tout avait changé et elle voulait qu'il change aussi. Quand elle avait appris qu'il n'était plus un prêtre de l'Eglise catholique, elle avait ressenti une immense joie au fond d'elle, même si elle ne l'avait pas exprimée et avait soutenu son ami. A présent, elle voyait comment il la regardait et elle sentait son conflit intérieur. Alors, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé c'était le soumettre à la torture tout simplement en faisant en sorte de mettre un peu en valeur sa féminité.

Comme Jack ne disait toujours rien, elle lui reposa la question.

« Un peu trop comment Jack ?

-Vous savez bien.

-J'avoue que non et je voudrais bien savoir à quoi vous pensez. »

Il baissa les yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu embarrassé comme ça. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme il ne disait rien, elle se décida.

« C'est un peu trop… sexy ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il baissa les yeux de nouveau et Erica eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

« Ma tenue n'a rien d'extravagant, je suis en jupe. Vous voulez que j'y aille comment ? En survêtement ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Vous êtes très élégante. Ce qu'il y a c'est que…

-Quoi Jack ? Vous ne savez plus finir une phrase ? »

Cette petite pique lui fit relever la tête aussitôt.

« Je me souviens très bien du commentaire de Hobbes à propos de cette tenue.

-Et alors ? Je suis assez grande pour calmer les ardeurs de Hobbes.

-Je sais. » Il se sentait comme un enfant qui avait fait une grosse bêtise. « Je la sens pas cette mission.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, elle n'est pas bien compliquée. Nous allons juste jeter un coup d'œil, prendre quelques clichés. On va jouer au couple amoureux qui n'arrive pas à concevoir et puis c'est tout. Par contre, quand nous serons à la clinique, je pense que Hobbes va en profiter.

-En profiter pour faire quoi ?

-A votre avis Jack ? Il sera particulièrement impliqué dans son rôle et il devra le faire bien évidement pour que nous soyons crédibles mais je pense qu'il mettra plus de cœur à l'ouvrage que d'habitude. Donc je pense qu'il va m'embrasser, me toucher. »

Jack eu le souffle coupé une nouvelle fois.

« Vous toucher ? Comment ça vous toucher ? »

Erica jubilait intérieurement.

« Et bien oui, des contacts normaux pour un couple. Me tenir la main, mettre son bras autour de ma taille, poser sa main sur mon genou, je ne sais pas, me toucher quoi. »

Jack ne savait plus où il en était. La simple idée que Hobbes effleure Erica ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu lui serrait l'estomac à l'en rendre malade.

« C'est peut-être ça qui fait que vous ne le sentez pas ? » le provoqua Erica.

« Non. » mentit-il du bout des lèvres.

« Alors quel est votre sentiment Jack ? »

Il la regardait mais il n'arrivait pas à fixer ses yeux. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Il ne savait plus trop. Il était complètement déboussolé. Elle s'apprêtait à lui reposer la question quand ils entendirent Hobbes appeler Erica.

« Je suis en bas, j'arrive. » répondit-elle. « Jack ? »

-Tout va bien. Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. »

Jack vit une ombre passer sur le visage d'Erica. Il refusa d'admettre que c'était de la déception.

« Bon j'y vais alors. »

-Soyez prudente. Soyez prudents tous les deux.

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et alors qu'elle n'avait monté que quelques marches, elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Puisque vous avez du mal à formuler des phrases aujourd'hui, je vais vous aider. Ce que vous ressentez c'est de la jalousie. » Et elle grimpa les marches en courant, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre quoique ce soit.

Ryan et Jack commençaient à s'inquiéter. Erica et Hobbes devraient être de retour à présent. Aussi, quand ils entendirent du bruit, ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Jack fut soulagé de voir Erica.

« Vous revoilà ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. »

« De quoi padre ? » C'était une simple mission de reconnaissance. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Erica est entre de bonnes mains avec moi. » Hobbes le provoqua d'un petit sourire tout en mettant son bras autour des épaules d'Erica.

« Tu es incroyable. » dit Erica en faisant non de la tête et en se dégageant gentiment. Hobbes rit légèrement. Bien sûr qu'Erica lui plaisait. Elle était la fille de la bande mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle s'était entichée de Jack, d'un prêtre. Au début, il croyait que ce n'était qu'une attirance pour l'interdit, juste une simple tentation. Quand il avait plaisanté à propos de « Les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir », il ne savait pas qu'il était si proche de la réalité. Ceux deux-là étaient amoureux et ils étaient trop idiots pour aller l'un vers l'autre. Erica attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il soit débarrassé de son passé, qu'il soit prêt et Jack préférant rester dans l'indécision. En y repensant, il aurait dû se rendre compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre il y a bien longtemps. Dès la première fois où il les avait vus ensemble à vrai dire. La façon dont elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, après que Jack avait été blessé par le tueur visiteur, était suffisante. Un simple geste la main d'Erica sur la nuque de Jack et cette légère caresse avait tout dit. Il a essayé de poser des jalons mais la jolie blonde n'aime pas les mauvais garçons. Elle aime les gentils. Chacun s'inquiétait l'un pour l'autre ou l'un prenait toujours le parti de l'autre. Ryan lui avait raconté comment eux trois s'étaient rencontrés. Cette nuit-là avait tissé des liens étroits entre eux. Erica avait découvert que son équipier l'avait trahie et même essayé de la tuer. Elle se raccrocha à Jack car elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance dans ce nouveau monde où des aliens occupaient le ciel tout autour de la Terre. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais l'homme suscitait l'admiration. Il était courageux, loyal et resterait leur bonne conscience.

Jack eut du mal à ne pas céder à la provocation de Hobbes. Il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il ne voulait vraiment plus qu'on s'adresse à lui en disant 'mon père' mais connaissant Hobbes, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien de lui demander d'arrêter de l'appeler 'padre'. Il se tourna vers Erica.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il l'air sérieux en lui prenant le bras.

« Oui, et nous ramenons beaucoup d'informations. Ils nous ont fait visiter toute l'installation, c'était interminable. » Elle parlait à tout le monde mais son regard restait fixé sur Jack.

« Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés. » ajouta-t-elle. Elle détourna les yeux vers Ryan. « Nous aurions dû vous appeler une fois sur le chemin du retour.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes là à présent. C'est le principal. » dit Ryan. « Alors, comment ça se présente là-bas ? »

Ils s'assirent et Hobbes commença à décrire ce qu'ils avaient vu. Jack resta à l'écart puis se dirigea vers le coin cuisine qu'ils s'étaient aménagé. Seule Erica remarqua son départ. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prétexta d'aller faire du café pour quitter la table.

Elle trouva Jack, les mains appuyées sur le plan de travail, la tête basse, les yeux fermés. Il se redressa sentant la présence d'Erica.

« Jack ? »

« Je suis tellement soulagé que vous alliez bien. »

-Nous ne risquions

-Je ne parle pas de Hobbes ! » l'interrompit-il. « J'en ai rien à foutre de lui, nom de Dieu ! »

Même si l'entendre jurer l'amusait toujours, Erica ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas de recul en entendant le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Jack s'en rendit compte.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. J'aurais dû appeler. J'aurais dû savoir que vous seriez inquiet. La situation aurait été inversée, j'aurais été morte d'inquiétude également. Nous avons commencé à parler de ce que nous avions vu et nous avons été pris dans la conversation. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Désolé de vous avoir surprise. Ne vous méprenez pas. C'est contre moi que je suis en colère. »

Erica vit quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. De la détermination.

« Pourquoi ?

-C'est moi qui aurait dû être avec vous.

-Jack, nous devons faire des choix.

-Non. Si j'avais accepté ce que je ressens plus tôt, cela n'aurait posé aucun problème que je prenne le rôle du mari. »

Erica n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Jack… » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Non, laissez-moi finir. Cela n'aurait posé aucun problème parce que… en ce qui me concerne… » il se rapprocha d'elle et prit délicatement les mains d'Erica. « En ce qui me concerne, je n'aurais pas joué un rôle. »

Erica voulut dire quelque chose mais il l'interrompit de nouveau.

« S'il te plait, il faut que je finisse. Pendant que nous attendions votre retour, j'ai repensé à tout. Tout m'est revenu. 'Tout' c'est le toit, c'est ton étreinte et ta main sur ma nuque… la boxe » ajouta-t-il en souriant. Et là tu étais en mission, de routine peut-être, mais vous ne reveniez pas, tu étais peut-être en danger, faite prisonnière… ou pire… et je me suis rendu compte que notre temps était précieux. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. Oui, tu avais raison, j'étais jaloux ce matin. Evidemment que je l'étais mais comprends-moi. Comment je peux supporter l'image de Hobbes te touchant ? Je t'aime Erica. Je ne peux pas continuer de vivre sans être avec toi alors que nous pouvons mourir demain. Ça fait partie des choses pour lesquelles nous nous battons. L'amour est l'essence de notre humanité. Les Visiteurs ne savent pas ce que c'est. »

Erica avait le souffle coupé. Elle resta immobile, sans réaction. Il la fixait du regard et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait dire quelque chose ou son silence serait mal interprété.

« Waow ! Quand tu finis tes phrases, c'est tout de suite autre chose. »

Jack rit légèrement. Il lâcha les mains d'Erica pour poser les siennes autour du visage de la belle blonde devant lui. Erica se contenta de fermer les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. « _Ça y est il est enfin prêt_. » Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Elle sentit une des mains quitter sa joue pour être remplacée par les bouts des doigts alors qu'il passa ensuite son pouce sur les lèvres d'Erica. Puis les deux mains se retrouvèrent sur son cou.

« Erica. » Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Jack. Oh oui il avait changé, oui le père Jack n'était plus là. Il l'attira vers lui. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle l'étreignit aussitôt. Jack se sentit libéré d'un poids immense et tout son passé, tous ses doutes, toutes ses remises sen questions s'effacèrent au fur et à mesure que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et tandis qu'une main d'Erica caressait son dos alors que l'autre s'était retrouvé sur sa nuque. Ils étaient incapables de s'arrêter comme s'ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu. Jack fit lentement reculer Erica jusqu'à la table. Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui tenait fermement les hanches et un léger gémissement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge alors que leur langue menait une douce bataille. Ne pouvant plus respirer, ils durent s'interrompre. Ils se regardèrent, chacun n'arrivant pas à y croire.

« Jack… Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. » dit Erica d'un air sérieux.

« Quoi ?

-Je t'aime aussi. » Et elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Jack en mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Quand ils purent enfin s'arrêter, elle lui fit un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle était resplendissante. Il appuya son front contre celui d'Erica et alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de nouveau, ils entendirent la grosse voix de Hobbes.

« Alors ? Il vient ce café ? »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se séparer et malgré l'effort de se mettre à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, Hobbes les vit. Ils trouvèrent alors un grand intérêt au sol grisâtre. Ils ne pouvaient voir le grand sourire affiché par Hobbes.

« Ryan ? » appela Hobbes. « Viens voir, il y a Ralph et Meggie dans la cuisine ! ». Jack releva la tête tout d'un cou et fusilla Hobbes du regard en entendant cette nouvelle référence concernant « Les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir » alors qu'Erica ne put retenir un léger sourire.

Ryan arriva. « Quoi ?

-Tu me dois 100 $.

-Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent en même temps Erica et Jack.

« Comment ça, il te doit 100 $ ?

-Avec Ryan, nous avons parié il y a deux semaines. On voyait Jack te regarder de plus en plus, si tant est que cela fut possible. J'étais sûr que vous seriez ensemble avant la fin du mois. Ryan pensait que cela prendrait encore un peu de temps. Mais cette mission a été une vraie aubaine pour moi. Quand Ryan a eu les informations sur cette clinique et que nous avons décidé qui irait, nous avons fait quitte ou double. J'ai changé pour le jour même de la mission. Ryan n'y croyait pas mais s'est positionné sur avant la fin de la semaine. » Hobbes affichait toujours le même grand sourire satisfait.

« C'était censé être une mission de routine. Vous n'auriez pas dû rester sans nouvelle si longtemps… » Ryan s'interrompit en regardant Hobbes puis Erica. « Erica, c'est lui qui t'a fait parler ? » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il n'attendit même pas une réponse et regarda de nouveau Hobbes. Erica et Jack n'en revenaient pas. Ils regardaient leurs deux amis sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit.

« Tu as fait en sorte d'empêcher Erica de téléphoner.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » mentit Hobbes à deux doigts de rire et levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Tu savais que Jack s'inquiéterait. Il était déjà à l'agonie de savoir que vous alliez jouer au couple marié. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tendu avant cette journée. Tu l'as achevé avec l'inquiétude.

-J'aime quand un plan se déroule sans accroc. » dit-il en tendant la main vers Ryan pour réclamer son argent alors qu'il reçut un coup de poing dans le bras de la part d'Erica. Ryan rit légèrement et s'arrêta net quand il reçut le même.

« Excusez-moi ! Je rêve ! Vous avez parié sur nous deux. »

« Oui et d'ailleurs, tu viens de me faire perdre mes 100 $. J'avais parié que tu m'enverrais un direct dans la mâchoire. »

Erica resta de nouveau bouche bée.

« Ca, ça peut toujours s'arranger. » dit Jack. « Sérieusement les gars, vous vous ennuyez à ce point quand nous n'avons pas de mission ? Au point de jouer les entremetteuses ?

-Il y a de ça mais c'est surtout que nous en avons eu assez de vous voir vous tourner autour. » dit Ryan. « Nous vivons des temps difficiles. Des temps qui font que nous avons besoin de nous raccrocher à l'essentiel et de profiter des bonnes choses qui croisent notre chemin. Il est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous depuis le premier jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés. C'est assez étonnant de savoir que cette rencontre a eu lieu grâce à la venue des V. comme quoi, du pire peut naître le meilleur.

-Il faut que nous vous disions merci, c'est ça ? » demanda Erica amusée.

« Désolé. » dit Ryan.

« Cela se serait produit à un moment ou à un autre. Désolé d'avoir employé des méthodes pareilles. En tout cas, sachez que, plaisanterie mise à part, nous sommes heureux pour vous deux. » dit Hobbes.

Jack et Erica se regardèrent, tous les deux en souriant.

« Nous le sommes vraiment. » ajouta Hobbes en tendant sa main à Jack qui lui serra aussitôt. « Nous allons vous laisser. ». Il joint le geste à la parole et en passant, embrassa Erica sur la joue. Ryan, à son tour, serra la main de Jack puis pris Erica dans ses bras.

« Vous méritez d'être ensemble. Je devrais dire que vous méritez d'être heureux mais je ne sais pas si tout ce qu'il se passe suscite le bonheur. Je vous souhaite de trouver l'équilibre et que vous puissiez être heureux d'être ensemble. » Il les laissa.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » dit Jack.

« Ce sont nos amis. » dit Erica en se rapprochant de Jack jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée tout contre lui. Aussitôt, les mains de Jack prirent leur place sur les hanches d'Erica tandis que ses mains à elle se retrouvèrent sur le torse de Jack. Elle lui donna un léger baiser. « Nous avons de la chance de les avoir. » Un autre baiser. « Dis-moi. » Un autre baiser. « J'ai le regret de te dire que tu finiras en enfer. » Un autre baiser.

« Ca, je le savais déjà. » dit Jack avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Erica sourit. « Ce n'est pas ça. » Elle lui embrassa le bout du nez. « C'est juste que … » Elle lui embrassa la tempe droite. « Quelqu'un qui embrasse aussi bien, c'est un pêché d'avoir gaspillé ce talent tout ce temps. » La tempe gauche.

« Et je vais passer le reste de mon existence à expier ma faute. »

Il captura ses lèvres, cette fois pour ne plus les laisser. Tous deux surent que, quoiqu'il arrive, ils vivraient leur vie ensemble. A travers la gravité des évènements, ils avaient réussi à se trouver dans cette agitation permanente et ils comptaient bien profiter de leur chance.

FIN


End file.
